barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Sophia
Crown Princess Sophia of Gardania, or Blair Willows, is the main protagonist of Barbie: Princess Charm School. She was born to the late Queen Isabella and King Reginald. She is voiced by Diana Kaarina. Story Sophia, the princess of Gardania, is the daughter of Queen Isabella and King Reginald. However, after a car accident (set up by Dame Devin) that kills her parents, a baby Sophia was brought to Miss Willows by the royal dog. Now, Sophia is known as Blair Willows, a regular girl who lives in a slum of the kingdom of Gardania. She works as a cafe waitress to earn her family money. She lives with her adoptive mother, who is ill, and her adopted sister, Emily, who loves watching the annual Princess Procession, a televised event where princesses and Lady Royals (princesses' advisers) from different kingdoms arrive in Gardania to attend Princess Charm School. The Princess Charm School's aim is to teach princesses and lady royals how to fulfill their princess potential. Every year, there is a lottery in which a commoner's name is chosen and if they graduate, they can be chosen as a Lady Royal. After Emily enters Blair's name several times in the lottery, her name is picked out and almost immediately, Blair is taken to the Princess Charm School. She meets a dog named Prince, who seems to recognize her somehow, and she is given a tour by the Headmistress Privet. Later, Blair receives her school uniform from a sprite named Grace, who is her personal assistant. She bumps into Delancy, the future princess of Gardenia, who acts mean towards Blair as she doesn't think Blair deserves to be at the school because she is a commoner. Blair also meets two princesses, Isla and Hadley, who become her friends. They support her even when Delancy and her mother and Blair's teacher, Dame Devin, are rude to Blair. During a dance lesson, Blair pairs up with a prince named Nicholas, and the two get along well. During another lesson, Dame Devin notices that Blair resembles the queen, who was killed in the car crash with the rest of the royal family, and recognizes her as Queen Isabella's daughter, Princess Sophia (who was already suspected to still be alive). She is shocked and from that day onwards, tries everything she can to get Blair kicked out of school. When looking through the palace one day, Blair and her friends make a connection between the date of the car crash and the date Blair was left on her adoptive mother's doorstep and they realise that Blair is the lost princess of Gardania. Delancy overhears them and realises that her mother is plotting something bad. Later on, they have Manner Lessons, and Dame Devin announces plans for her daughter that is to be crowned soon to clear the slum area in Gardania and make way for skyscrapers and parks. Blair is horrified by this and argues that she is one of those people living in the slums and they would not be able to find a place to stay. Dame Devin then tells her to leave so that she could pack up with her family and move someplace else. Upset, she does so. But she changes her mind and is determined to prove that she is the rightful heir. Blair and her friends need to find Gardania's magical crown in order to prove she is the lost princess, as the crown will light up on her head if she is the true heir. Unfortunately, Dame Devin frames them for stealing her jewellery, and they are banned from attending the coronation, where they will be crowned and graduate. Luckily, Delancy offers to help them as she does not want her mother to do anything bad to Gardenia when she is crowned, and gives them a map that will lead them to the crown. While searching in the palace where Dame Devin and Delancy live, they are caught and Dame Devin plans to leave them trapped through the coronation so that they would miss being crowned. They need a code to get out of the basement they are trapped in, so Blair hooks up her phone to the keypad at the door. Isla remembers the notes played when Dame Devin keyed in the code and figures out which buttons to press. Delancy tries to buy the girls some time and thankfully Blair arrives just in time to stop Delancy being crowned, Delancy gives her the crown. Blair is crowned and it lights up because she is the rightful heir and her uniform is transformed into a dazzling gown. Dame Devin, out of anger towards Delancy's actions, accidentally admits that she had killed the queen and her family so that Delancy could rule one day, and before she could cover up her mistake, she is taken away by the royal guards. Blair gives a speech to her new subjects and picks a Lady Royal - Delancy. When Delancy asks why she had been picked since she had been treating Blair horribly, Blair explains that she would not have been crowned without her help. Delancy is then crowned Lady Royal of Gardenia. At the graduation party, Blair meets Nicholas again and the two dance together, as Isla becomes the DJ for the party, and her mother and sister arrive at the party and are told that they would be living in the palace with Blair. Personality Blair is a very kind, clever and hardworking girl, as she is shown working at . She has a lovely and caring personality and believes that people cannot make you feel inferior unless you think so. Despite the fact that she is a teenager, she takes good care of her ill mom and her sister. Also, she has great sense of humour as seen when she tries to top Prince Nicholas in speaking politely. She is a little shy but isn't overconfident. She is however clumsy. Physical Appearance Blair is 18 years old, with pale skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Waitress Uniform For work, Blair had her hair in a bun and secured with a pink ribbon. Her top was a white button-up blouse with short, puffy sleeves, along with a short pink skirt. She also wore a blue apron, white, frilly, ankle-socks, and pink high-heels. Official School Uniform File:Blair W.png|Waitress Uniform File:Blair School Uniform 18.bmp 2.jpg|School Uniform blair5.png|Dance training Balair pajama.png|Bath Dress File:Blair 3.png|Altered uniform Blair princess.png|Coronation dress The official uniform is a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a pink plaid necktie with a matching pink and blue skirt, and a royal blue waistcoat. Blair wears the school badge on her chest, and white, knee-high socks with pink pumps. She also wears her hair down with a ponytail on the right side, and a silver training crown. Dance Training with Miss Privet Blair had her hair down with a ponytail on the right side. The dress she wore to dance with Ms. Privet was magenta. It had a floor length full skirt and puffy sleeves. The bodice of the dress is lighter than skirt and sleeves, and matches the long gloves she wore. She wears that in the song On Top of the World. She wore magenta open toed heels, the same ones she wears as Princess of Gardania. The same dress is worn by Princess Victoria in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Bath Gown It is a pink towel dress with a towel Headwear. Altered Uniform After Blair's uniform is ripped to shreds by Wickellia under orders from Dame Devin, she creates a new one with help from Grace, Caprice, and Harmony, using fabric from her old uniform. It has the same blouse and a blue necktie. She wears a pink and gold jacket with puffy sleeves. She wears a skirt that looks like her old one, but added a golden belt, and the design is gone. She also wears the same pink pumps and pink, knee-high socks. Graduation She was transformed after "Gardania's Magical Crown" was placed on her head. Her princess gown was entirely pink and gold. The top had only one strap on to left, a gold band on it from top to bottom of the top, and a gold ribbon attached to it with another ribbon on the right. The skirt had a cover with many designs-also in pink and gold-and a pink, silky skirt underneath. She wears pink sandals with heels. Her hair was short and curlier when she was transformed. She also wears a heart-shaped necklace with a crown design. Gallery Trivia *Blair shares the same name as Princess Blair from ''Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses''. Their mothers share the same name, as well. *Blair is the fourth princess to be initially unaware of her identity as a princess, the first being Princess Rapunzel, the second being Princess Rosella, and the third being Merliah Summers. However, unlike them, she never met neither her mother nor her father in person, because both parents are dead. *She is the first princess to have an adopted family. The second is Princess Lumina. *Princess Victoria in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar ''wears the same dress that Blair wore when she was practicing with Miss Privet, and Crider wears the same dress in the end of the movie, just blue. *Her hairstyle as a waitress is used for Princess Victoria in the beginning of the movie. *She is the second princess from a modern movie, the first being Merliah Summers, the third is Princess Victoria, the fourth is Princess Alexa the fifth is Princess Kara, and the sixth is Princess Courtney. *She is the second of Barbie's roles confirmed to be an orphan, the first being Clara. *She is the second Barbie character to be seen taking a bath. The first is Erika from ''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. *Blair is the third character played by Barbie to have a relative be the antagonist. The first being Princess Genevieve, the second is Merliah Summers, and the fourth being Princess Lumina. However, she is the first to have two of her relatives as the main antagonist, with Dame Devin being her aunt, and Delancy being her cousin. *Princess Sophia resembles her mother perfectly; they have very similar appearances. By the fact, it is great possibility that in her adult ages, she will be like her mother in the portrait where she is with her husband and little Sophia. *Blair's last name was borrowed from Willows, where Barbie's fictional hometown is in Wisconsin. *She has the same face mold as used for Princess Victoria . Quotes *''"I'm so sorry!"'' *''"I am making a claim to the throne because I am Princess Sophia, daughter of Queen Isabella!"'' *'(To Dame Devin)' "How? They're like me: they don't have money. They just can't pick up and move!" *'(Looking at Princess Charm School's library)' "Wow! Emily would love this! She's always wanted to come here!" (Miss Privet: "Emily?") "My little sister. She's the one who entered me in the lottery, I never would've come, but it's a chance to make a better life for her... and for my mom" *'(To Emily)' "I am so not a princess!" *''"Ugh, who am I kidding? I don't fit in here at all! I'm like a burp in a symphony!" (Isla: "You have to give yourself more time") "''You're right! With more time, maybe I could destroy the whole school!" *'(Trying to balance the book on her head at Poise Class)' "I can balance a tray of coffee cups for customers, right?" (The book falls) "Of course I've never done it on my head...!" *''"Great! I've already flunked carriage riding!"'' *''"Hmm..I've never thought about the palace, but Emily would go nuts for it!"'' *''"Hello...I'm just a regular girl, but I think Headmistress Privet is right, when she says, every girl has princess potentials. It is an honor to be your princess."'' *'(To Delancy)' "I wouldn't be wearing this crown without your help. Will you accept?" *''"That's not... I didn't put that there!"'' *''"Sure. I can do anything she can do."'' *''"Headmistress Privet, there's no way I can do this."'' *'(To Hadley and Isla)' "We can't fail. Coronation day is two days away... How can this happen?" *''"You can call me Blair. Congratulations on your coronation too, Prince Nicholas."'' (Prince Nicholas bows down and asks: Would you do me the honor of the dance?) "I would be most delighted." (Both laugh together). *''"Emily. Mom."'' (After hugging her sister) "Welcome to our new home." (Emily: Really? We get to live in the Palace?). "We do." (Emily: Blair, if you're a princess now, does that mean I am a princess too?) "Of course." (Gives Emily her crown.) "There's a princess in every girl. C'mon, I wanna introduce you to everyone." *'(To Nicholas)' "I, kind swain, am Blair, maiden of Gardania. Honored above all to be welcomed into your swainyness." Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Royalty Category:Females